pokemon sun & moon: professeur fluttershy
by mukosu
Summary: débuté le première journée de professeur shy,une nouvelle dans le domaine intenant elle apprend aux poulain et pouliche de ponyville mais elle va découvert que sa va pas être facile avec ses élèves qui s'attire des probleme
1. Mimiqui sauvvage

Le poulain orange à la crinière rouge et gris court à toute vitesse pour arriver en classe. Sunlight qu'il être en colère contre sa sœur jumelle qui a oublier lui a pas réveillée pour le cours et Motisma qui a oublié d'activer son mode réveille matin.

"Désolé Sun j'étais en mode veille «excuse Motisma.

"Je comprends. Heu Motisma quel heure il est?"

L'écran de l'appareil montre l'heure."8h55...Il que reste 5 seconde"

Le poulain orange licorne panique et il accélère. «Sunlight attend moi!"Dis Motisma en accélère aussi. Les deux courts et il arrive près du pont quand soudain les deux rebondir sur un truc mou.

"Par le soleil de Celestia c'est quoi ça? «Dis le poulain licorne orange en regardant la créature qui dort sur le pont devant eux.

Le Pokédex vivant commence à le scanner. «Ronflex le Pokémon pionceur, type normal. Information : Il mange 400 kg de nourriture par jour. Il arrive que sa sieste commence pendant qu'il mange, mais il continue à manger même endormi".

"...Peu importe son nom il doit se dégager"

Il essaye de le pousser mais le Ronflex est trop lourd. «Comment réussir à le faire bouger...Je sais Flamiaou"

Sunlight envoyé son Pokémon chat pour l'aider. «Flamiaou utilise charge!".Le petit chat rouge et noir prend un élan et cours vers le Ronflex.

Mais il rebondir sur le ventre et atterri sur l' séparer il pousse un cri.

? : Zzz... Ta pas finir avec tes bruit il a des poneys qu'il voudrait continuer sa sieste. Zzz.

Sunlight et Motisma regarde partout pour trouver l'origine de la voix. «Aussi tu pourrais laisser mon Ronflex tranquille «dit la mystérieuse voix.

"Ron Ronflex?"

"Zzz…Oui mon Ronflex...zzz «dis un poulain chauve-souris qui avec les yeux fermés, noir avec des cheveux gris et qui avec un bracelet blanc avec un cristal gris pâle.

"Zzz...Je m'appelle Sleepy Dream et je suis un poney chauve-souris «dit le poulain qu'il parlais avec les yeux fermer.

"Pourquoi ton Pokémon dort la?"

"Zzz...Parce que...Zzz...IL adore. Zzz...Dormis ici...Zzz...Aussi je vois tu es un dresseur aussi? Si en réglant sa dans un combat si tu gagnes je retourne mon Ronflex dans sa Pokéball. Zzz si c'est moi Ronflex reste la zzz «en s'endorment.

"J'accepte"

Pendant ce temps dans l'école des dresseurs Fluttershy trouvais ça bizarre que un de ces élèves était en retard de 50 minuit.

De retour au pont...

(Ronflex est normal, à cause de son poids il doit est lent. Peut-être en me concentrant sur sa lenteur je pourrais gagner) pense le poulain licorne.

"Flamiaou attaque le avec croc feu! «Les canines du chat devient en feu et va l'attaquer mais où moment de l'impact il rebondir à nouveau sur son et atterri sur un autre arbre.

"AHH!Comment un gros ventre peut être rebondissant?"

"Essaye une autre capacité flamiaou utilise griffe!"Le chat utilise ses griffes pour le griffer mais il se fait encore une fois rejeté par le ventre du Pokémon pionceur.

Énervé il essayer une autre attaque. «Utilise lance flamme!".Le chat souffle une flamme rouge mais ça ne le fais rien et Ronflex poursuivre sa sieste.

Même Sleepy trouvais ça fatiguant. Sunlight continue attaquer le Ronflex avec ses capacités. Griffe, Croc feu, Lance flamme et charge mais le Ronflex était encore endormis.

Chaque attaque le chat noir et rouge devienne de plus en plus épuisée. «OK il me reste un attaque qui pour infliger des dommages à ton Poké capacité z!"

Le poulain orange commence à effectuer des mouvements avec ses sabots et finir avec une pose tous l'énergie qu'il avait accumulées fut absorbé par le Flamiaou et il était prêt à relâcher sa puissance Z.

SUPER CHARGE BULLDOZER!

Le chat noir prends un élan et prend toutes sa vitesse pour s'élancer sur le Ronflex mais à cause de son gros ventre il rebondit à nouveau et atterris sur une autre à côté.

"A bientôt finir ta c'est lente et tu n'es pas réussi à infliger la moins dommage à mon Ronflex «en braillent.

À cause de la collision de l'arbre Flamiaou était de plus en plus épuiser et il lui. Restant un peu énergie. «Zzz...Ton Flamiaou est au bout de l'épuisement...Zzz...Il est temps de terminer!...Zzz"

Le poulain chauve-souris vol au-dessus du Pokémon pionceur et commence à effectuer des mouvements. L'énergie qui avait rassemblait fut absorbé par le Ronflex.

GARE AU RONFLEX!

Le Ronflex ouvre ses yeux qu'il brille et se lè prend un grand élan et court vers le chat épuisée. Arriver devant il faire un grand saut.

Le Flamiaou est trop faible pour se déplacer. Le gros Pokémon commence à descendre et écrasé le chat. Le choc fut tellement puissance qui provoque un tremblement de terre.

Le tremblement de fut entendu par tous les poneys en ville et même à la ferme de la grosse Pomme. «Nom d'une pomme c'est la première fois que le sol vibre comme ça «La jument orange était surprise.

Sunlight attendait que la fumée par pour voir si son Flamiaou est encore capable de se fumé commence à évaporer et les deux dresseurs voit le Ronflex qui est assis.

Le Pokémon endormis se lève et Sunlight aperçus que son Pokémon était devenir mince comme un papier et il était hors de combat.

"Zzz...J'ai gagné...Zzz"

"Ce n'est pas vrai je vais être trop en retard pour la classe..."

"Tu peux passer «il interrompt le poulain orange.

"...Quoi? Mais j'ai perdu!"

"Je présentais avait le défi et aussi moi aussi je suis un élève de Mme Fluttershy, c'est ma première journée"

Sun le regardais avec une face perdu. «Mais le défi?"

"C'était pour que tester et allons si en classe «le poulain à l'aile de chauve-souris retourne son Ronflex dans sa Pokéball et va prendre le chemin pour aller dans la classe. Sunlight qui était en perdu décide de le suivre.

Arriver en classe les deux aperçus que la jument pégase jaune les attendait pour commencer. «Que voici Sunlight et je vois tu as rencontré ton nouveau camarade"

Le poulain licorne va sa place à côté de sa sœur jumelle. Le poulain chauve-souris se place devant la classe et commence à se présenter.

"Zzz...Bonjour...Je m'appelle Sleepy Dream...zzz...C'est une joie de vous rencontrer. Zzz «dis Sleepy en parlons avec les yeux fermer.

Les dresseurs étaient surpris de voir pour la première fois un poulain avec des ailes de chauve-souris. «Bonjour Sleepy Dream «dis la classe.

La présentation du nouveau fut terminée et ils commençaient leur travail. «Qu'il était concentré à cause de son combat qui a perdu et que Ronflex avait plus de puissance et que son capacité z est aussi fort.

Fluttershy donne comme leçons aujourd'hui les formes que les Pokémon pourront avoir dans leur habitat pour se camoufler.


	2. Vs Sleepy Dream

Le poulain orange à la crinière rouge et gris court à tout vitesse pour arriver en classe. Sunlight qu'il être en colère contre sa sœur jumelle qui a oublié lui a pas réveillée pour le cours et motisma qui a oublié d'activer son mode réveille matin.

"Désolé sun j'étais en mode veille"excuse Motisma.

"Je comprend..Heu motisma quel heure il est?"

L'écran de l'appareil montre l'heure."8h55...Il que reste 5 seconde"

Le poulain orange licorne panique et il accélère."Sunlight attend moi!"dis Motisma en accélère deux courts et il arrive près du pont quand soudain les deux rebondir sur un truc mou.

"Par le soleil de Celestia c'est quoi ça?"dis le poulain licorne orange en regardant la créature qui dort sur le pont devant eux.

Le Pokédex vivant commence à le scanner."Ronflex le Pokémon pionceur,type : Il mange 400 kg de nourriture par jour. Il arrive que sa sieste commence pendant qu'il mange, mais il continue à manger même endormi".

"...Peu importe son nom il doit se dégager"

Il essaye de le pousser mais le Ronflex est trop lourd."comment réussir à le faire bouger...Je sais Flamiaou"

Sunlight envoyé son Pokémon chat pour l'aider."Flamiaou utilise charge!".Le petit chat rouge et noir prend un élan et cours vers le Ronflex.

Mais il rebondir sur le ventre et atterri sur l' separer il pousse un cri.

?:Zzz.. ta pas fini avec tes bruit il a des poneys qu'il voudrait continuer sa sieste..zzz.

Sunlight et Motisma regarde partout pour trouver l'origine de la voix."Aussi tu pourrais laisser mon Ronflex tranquille"dit la mystérieuse voix.

"Ron Ronflex?"

"Zzz..oui mon ronflex...zzz"dis un poulain chauve-souris qui avec les yeux fermés,noir avec des cheveux gris et qui avec un bracelet blanc avec un cristal gris pâle.

"Zzz...Je m'appelle Sleepy Dream et je suis un poney chauve-souris"dit le poulain qu'il parlait avec les yeux fermés.

"Pourquoi ton Pokémon dort la?"

"Zzz...Parce...Zzz...Il adore..Zzz...Dormis ici...Zzz...Aussi je vois tu es un dresseur aussi?Si en réglant sa dans un combat si tu gagne je retourne mon Ronflex dans sa Pokéball..Zzz si c'est moi Ronflex reste la zzz"en s'endorment.

"J'accepte"

Pendant ce temps dans l'école des dresseur Fluttershy trouvais ça bizarre que un de ces élèves était en retard de 50 minuit.

De retour au pont...

(Ronflex est normal,à cause de son poid il doit est être en me concentrant sur sa lenteur je pourrais gagner)pense le poulain licorne.

"Flamiaou attaque le avec croc feu!"les canines du chat devient en feu et va l'attaquer mais où moment de l'impact il rebondir à nouveau sur son et atterri sur un autre arbre.

"AHH!Comment un gros ventre peut être rebondissant?."

"Essaye une autre capacité flamiaou utilise griffe!"le chat utilise ses griffes pour le griffer mais il se fait encore une fois rejeté par le ventre du Pokémon pionceur.

Énervé il essayer une autre attaque."utilise lance flamme!".Le chat souffle une flamme rouge mais ça ne le fais rien et ronflex poursuivre sa sieste.

Même Sleepy trouvais ça continue attaquer le Ronflex avec ses capacité ,Croc feu,Lance flamme et charge mais le Ronflex était encore endormis.

Chaque attaque le chat noir et rouge devienne de plus en plus épuisée."O.k il me reste un attaque qui pour infliger des dommages à ton Poké capacité z!"

Le poulain orange commence à effectuer des mouvement avec ses sabot et finir avec une pose l'énergie qu'il avait accumuler fut absorber par le Flamiaou et il était prêt à relâcher sa puissance Z.

SUPER CHARGE BULLDOZER!

Le chat noir prends un élan et prend toutes sa vitesse pour s'élancer sur le Ronflex mais à cause de son gros ventre il rebondit à nouveau et atterris sur une autre à côté.

"Ta bientôt finir ta c'est lente et ta n'es pas réussit à infliger la moins dommage à mon Ronflex"en braillent.

À cause de la collision de l'arbre Flamiaou était de plus en plus épuisé et il lui. Restant un peu energie."Zzz...Ton Flamiaou est au bout de l'épuisement...Zzz...Il est temps de terminer!...Zzz"

Le poulain chauve-souris vole au dessus du Pokémon pionceur et commence à effectuer des mouvements.l'énergie qui avait rassemblait fut absorber par le Ronflex.

GARE AU RONFLEX!

le Ronflex ouvre ses yeux qu'il brille et se lè prend un grand élan et court vers le chat épuisé devant il faire un grand saut.

Le Flamiaou est trop faible pour se dé gros Pokémon commence à descendre et écrasé le choc fut tellement puissante qui provoque un tremblement de terre.

Le tremblement de fut entendu par tout les poney en ville et même à la ferme de la grosse Pomme."Nom d'une pomme c'est la première fois que le sol vibre comme ça"La jument orange était surprise.

Sunlight attendait que la fumée par pour voir si son Flamiaou est encore capable de se fumé commence à évaporer et les deux dresseur voit le ronflex qui est assis.

Le Pokémon endormis se lève et Sunlight aperçus que son Pokémon était devenir mince comme un papier et il était hors de combat.

"Zzz...J'ai gagner...Zzz"

"C'est pas vrai je vais être trop en retard pour la classe..."

"Tu peux passer"il interrompt le poulain orange.

"...Quoi?Mais j'ai perdu!"

"C'était pour que tester et je suis aussi un élève de la classe de on classe"le poulain au aile de chauve-souris retourne son ronflex dans sa Pokéball et va prendre le chemin pour aller dans la qui était en perdu décide de le suivre.

Arriver en classe les deux aperçus que la pégase jaune les attendait pour commencer."que voici Sunlight et je vois tu as rencontré ton nouveau camarade"

Le jeune licorne vas sa place à côté de sa sœur poulain chauve-souris se place devant la classe et commence à se présenter.

"Zzz...Bonjour...Je m'appelle Sleepy Dream...zzz...C'est une joie de vous rencontrer..Zzz"dis Sleepy en parlons avec les yeux fermer.

Les dresseurs était surpris de voir pour la première fois un poulain avec des aile de chauve-souris."Bonjour Sleepy Dream"dis la classe.

Les présentation du nouveau fut terminé et ils commençaient leur travail."Qu'il était concentré à cause de son combat qui a perdu et que Ronflex avait plus de puissance et que son capacité z est aussi fort.

Fluttershy donne comme leçons aujourd'hui les formes que les Pokémon pourront avoir dans leur habitat pour se camoufler.


End file.
